


Colores y mentiras

by w3nd1



Series: El color del engaño. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3nd1/pseuds/w3nd1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azul es el color del día en que rompiste el corazón de Jamie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colores y mentiras

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Colors and Trickery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469101) by [unkissed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkissed/pseuds/unkissed). 



> Bueno, esta es una traducción de la primera parte de The Color of Deception.  
> Alguna duda, queja, corrección, consejo? Comenten...  
> ¡Espero que les guste!

Eres una pieza de rompecabezas que nunca ha podido encajar, con tu desordenado cabello turquesa y tus ojos lavanda, hace que la gente se te quede mirando, descaradamente, como si el hecho de ser un metamorfago significara que no mereces el mismo respeto que ellos.  
Entonces les devuelves la mirada, desafiándolos a que te digan algo. A veces cambiando la forma de tu rostro, solamente para darles algo por lo que quedarte mirando. Pensabas que el mundo mágico estaría más acostumbrado a ver formas cambiantes entre ellos después de milenios de co-existencia, pero hasta a los magos les encanta un buen Shows de Freaks. 

A medida que crecías gastaste mucha energía en aprendiendo a controlar El Cambio. Fuiste capaz de moldear tus rasgos para divertir a tus amigos, o para impresionar a James, Albie y Lily. Pero tu cabello, eso es otra historia.  
La mayoría del tiempo, hace lo que se le da la gana, lo cual se basa en mostrar tus emociones en forma de colores chillones a todo el maldito mundo. Sin embargo no es muy original, y cualquier persona con algo de conocimiento en la interpretación de símbolos puede leerte fácilmente. Un azul opaco significa que te sientes infeliz, y mientras más brilloso sea el turquesa indicará la tu nivel de felicidad. El rojo significa que estás enojado. La mayoría de la gente piensa que el rosa significa que estás avergonzado, lo cual no es del todo acertado, pero les dejas creer eso.  
En realidad, el rosa es el color que toma tu cabello cuando estás solo en tu habitación, tocándote, o si tienes suerte (la cual no has tenido en algún tiempo), cuando estas follando. Rosa es el color de las puntas de tu flequillo cuando cierto adolescente engreído te sonríe de una forma que significa problemas- en una forma que significa que está teniendo pensamientos pecaminosos acerca de ti. Y rosa también es el color de tu cabello cuando estás teniendo pensamientos pecaminosos acerca de él.  
Y luego está el violeta. El violeta no sucede a menudo. Tu cabello no ha cambiado a violeta durante años, desde que cierto joven profesor de la universidad te hizo el amor, y le creíste que dejaría todo por ti. Pero ahora sabes que, al igual que tú, tu cabello puede ser engañado con colores cambiantes  
Los colores están aferrados a tus memorias, tal vez porque ellos son tan característicos de quien eres y lo que eres.  
Azul es el color de tu cabello el día que rompiste el corazón de Jamie.  
Él tenía quince y tu veintiuno. Cuando te confesó los sentimientos que tenía por ti, el turquesa brillante fue apagándose rápidamente de tu cabello. Habías sospechado durante años que él te quería más que como a un buen hermano mayor, o un modelo a seguir. Y para cuando se confesó, ya sabías que él no quería ser como ti, él te quería a ti.  
Tu ceño se frunció por la pena, cuando le dijiste “Jamie, sabes que te amo como a un hermano”.  
Él había abierto su corazón para ti, derramando todo su interior, y eso era todo lo que podrías ofrecerle. Pero sabías que no era lo que se merecía.  
Le diste en el hombro lo que suponía ser una palmadita tranquilizadora, pero fue más como gesto paternal. Quisiste golpearte a ti mismo por tratarlo como a un pobre y pequeño cachorrito. Porque, lo que Jaime no sabía era que lo meses anteriores rosa era el color que veías detrás de tus párpados, cuando te encontrabas solo pensando en él- en ese Adonis de chico que nunca podrías tener.  
Naranja era el color el día en que Jamie te beso, una mezcla de color carmesí, ira infernal y abrasadora, y el miedo de color amarillo brillante.  
Tenías veintitrés, aproximadamente seis meses de tu primer semestre como nuevo profesor de transformaciones en Hogwarts. Te sentías fuera de lugar-demasiado joven para ser un profesor, demasiado viejo para ser un alumno. Te preocupaba que la Directora provisional Oglvie se diera cuenta que eras poco apropiado para el puesto y te corriera. Así que ni siquiera habías desempacado las cajas con tus pertenencias, debido a que no te sentías seguro de tu posición Fuiste privado del sueño por quedarte hasta tarde arreglando papeles y preparando clases. El cansancio se dejaba ver en cada parte de ti. -tu cabello estaba generalmente teñido de gris en las puntas. No por estragos prematuros de la edad, sino por el estrés y la constante preocupación.  
Por supuesto Jaimie reconoció tu fatiga. Y como te ama se sintió obligado a hacer algo al respecto. No quisiste aceptar su ayuda en un primer momento-tenías miedo de alentar los avances no deseados y consentir su enamoramiento. Pero pronto se hizo evidente que te estabas ahogando y necesitabas ayuda desesperadamente. Te despertaste una mañana descubriendo que Jamie había calificado los trabajos de primer año la noche anterior después de que te habías desmayado sobre el escritorio. Unas noches después lo dejaste desempacar tus pertenencias.  
Era muy tarde. A Jamie como prefecto se le permitía estar fuera del dormitorio a esas horas para hacer patrulla, pero no estar en las habitaciones del personal. Organizaba tus libros, lo que te daba tiempo para calificar una pila enorme de exámenes sorpresa. Por ende, su presencia estaba justificada, pensaste, y decidiste responder por él en caso de que algún miembro del personal se opusiera.  
Como de costumbre, te habías agotado, y por estas horas de la noche, tu cabeza se estaba volviendo borrosa. Tal vez tu mente privada de sueño podría ser culpada por tu error de juicio. Probablemente no deberías haber estado tan cerca de él. Te asomaste detrás para comprobar que había puesto en orden alfabético los libros en el estante para satisfacer tu necesidad de Ravenclaw obsesivo-compulsivo del orden.  
Jamie se dio la vuelta y puso su mano en tus hombros. "Te lo dije, Teddy. Lo tengo. Ve a hacer lo que tiene que hacer. "  
"Acabo de terminar de calificar los malditos exámenes ", dijiste en torno a un bostezo.  
Frunció el ceño con preocupación y te amaso los músculos de tus hombros. "Necesitas dormir. Vete a la cama - Voy a terminar esto y luego me iré”.  
Nunca pensaste que este chico imprudente con el que creciste estaría cuidándote a los diecisiete años. Lo dejaste en la otra habitación con la puerta de tu dormitorio entreabierta porque te sentías extraño dejándolo fuera como a un sirviente. Si dejándolo llegar físicamente tan cerca no había sido un error, entonces, este acto aparentemente inofensivo, sin duda, sería uno enorme.  
No sabías qué hora era, pero que sí que todavía era de noche cuando un suave roce de labios sobre tu frente te despertó. Aun somnoliento, pensaste que era el fantasma de tu madre o tal vez un ángel bendiciéndote. Pero cuando abriste tus ojos lagañosos, Jamie estaba allí, sentado en el borde de tu cama, cerniéndose sobre ti con las manos a cada lado de tu almohada, proyectando una sombra con la débil luz de la otra habitación brillando detrás de él.

"No quise despertarte," susurró, y sonrió de una manera suave. Nunca lo habías visto sonreír así antes. "Simplemente quería decirte buenas noches."  
Tu corazón estaba herido de la misma manera que lo estaba cuando Jamie tenía quince años y te dijo que te amaba. Estabas demasiado dormido como para enojarte y empujarlo.  
"Buenas noches, Jamie," .Pensaste que le debías más - siempre le debías más de lo que podías darle. Así que añadiste: "No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por toda tu ayuda.  
Jamie sonrió mientras te miraba desde arriba, y arrastrando las palabras susurrando, "Se me ocurren algunas maneras con las que puedes agradecerme correctamente."  
Reíste entre dientes. Jamie no dejaba de divertirte con su descaro. Y allí estaba tu siguiente error. Tal vez riendo hiciste que Jamie creyera que estaba bien coquetear - lo dejaste pasar durante años. Pero no había nada en absoluto apropiado esta escena y ambos lo sabían muy bien.  
"Buenas noches, Teddy", dijo, deteniéndose allí, sus ojos brillando como estrellas oscuras sobre ti. La pequeña sonrisa arrogante de su rostro se suavizó. Él te miraba con tanto deseo en sus ojos que se podías sentir que el calor te atravesaba. Tu no lo sabes aún, pero las puntas de tu cabello cambiaron a rosado cuando Jamie estaba apartando suavemente el flequillo de tu frente.  
Él lo sabía. Él debió haber visto el matiz de color de rosa en tu pelo. Tiene que haber sabido lo que realmente significaba. Porque se inclinó y te besó de nuevo, esta vez con firmeza en la boca. Estabas paralizado. No querías alejarlo por miedo a hacerle daño. Tampoco querías moverte, por temor a animarle accidentalmente. Así que te quedaste allí, inmovilizado con ansiedad y temor, mientras el mundo se quemaba a tu alrededor y Jamie se fundía en ti.   
Querías que se sintiera mal. Querías que se sintiera como si estuvieras besando a tu hermano. Pero se sentía maravilloso. Sus labios se movían sobre los tuyos con intención y confianza, con autoridad, al mando. Era Jamie y todo lo que amabas de él. Tus labios fueron abiertos por su lengua y tu respiración se aceleró.  
Jamie se subió en la cama para colocarse sobre ti. Incluso a través de la capas de tela que los separaba, sentiste por primera vez en su vida que realmente encajabas en algún lugar - como si tu cuerpo hubiese sido creado para que encajar calurosamente debajo de Jamie. Gemiste en el beso a pesar de no querer y fue todo lo él necesito para comenzar un torbellino de sábanas arrojadas, ropas deshechas, y pijamas rasgados y abiertos.

Ya no estabas congelaron por aprensión; estabas ardiendo. Moviendo los dedos sobre cada pulgada de carne expuesta que podías alcanzar. Dejaste que tus manos atravesarán territorios prohibidos de su delicada musculatura y se perdieran por los caminos de esa piel lisa y pecosa. Le diste la misma libertad para explorarte. Nunca te sentiste tan hermoso y adorado que bajo su toque reverente. Cada parte de ti que tocaba tomaba un delicado tono rosa que coincidía con tu cabello. Cada parte que él tocó, la destruyó. Porque, a pesar de todas las manos que te habían tocado, y habían sido muchas, nada se compara con haber sido acariciado por la persona a la que amas - mientras tú arruinaste su carne con cada beso y caricia avariciosa.  
No se sentía perverso, excepto por la deliciosa manera en que el placer sexual siempre se siente. Pero eso estaba mal. Estaba mal por muchas razones - razones que habías estado martillando muy duro en tu cabeza y la de Jamie desde hace dos años. Así que con tu palma presionaste con firmeza su desnudo pecho agitado mientras susurrabas contra sus labios, "Para." Fue dócil, una protesta a medio hacer. "Por favor. No puedo hacer esto. "

Fue entonces cuando Jamie se hizo añicos. Lo viste desmoronarse y caer en pedazos a tu alrededor. Presionó su frente contra la tuya, sus manos apretaban fuertemente tu cabello. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro tembloroso. "No me hagas esto otra vez." Sonaba tan roto, y al mismo tiempo, cansado y enojado.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" Le suplicaste sintiéndote impotente, las palabras oprimiendo tu garganta, "¿Qué quieres de mí, Jamie?"

Podías sentirlo temblando en tu contra. Sus ojos cerrados húmedos por culpa de las lágrimas. Sus dedos se apretaron más a tu cabello. "Quiero que dejes de mentirme." Sus palabras sonaron dolidas y frustradas.

"Jamie, mírame. Yo no estoy..."

Se alejó y no te dejó terminar "No, mírate a ti mismo, Teddy. Ve a darte una buena mirada a ti mismo en el espejo. Dime que ves. ¡Tú no puedes mentirme a mí, maldición! ".   
No tienes que mirarte en el espejo para confirmar tus sospechas. Sabías que tu cabello gritó tus deseos, tus temores y tu amor - pero más que eso, tus acciones han hablado mucho más.  
Eres más grande ahora y eres capaz de manipular tu apariencia mucho más fácilmente. Y por lo que tragaste tus emociones y apretaste los dientes. Usaste la maleabilidad del color de cabello para enviar un mensaje claro.

"James," dijiste con dureza, porque debías. "¡Mírame, maldición mirame!” Concentraste toda tu energía en cambiar el color de tu cabello a un rojo brillante a medida que con una mirada severa y decías: " Necesito que dejes de esto. No quiero que esto continúe”.

Él negó con la cabeza lentamente, mirándote furioso y angustiado. Murmuró con amargura, "Eres un mentiroso de mierda, Teddy Lupin."

Salió de tu habitación con su túnica media salida debajo de su capa, resoplando con rabia tranquila. Tenías miedo de que dejara tu vida para siempre. A pesar de que sabias que sería lo mejor, no querías que lo hiciera - que nunca supiste lo que era la vida sin él, y que no querías conocer esa miseria. Azotó la puerta. Sabías que el resto del personal no pasaría inadvertido el ruido. Temía las consecuencias. No pudiste volver a dormir, consumido por la preocupación. Preocupado por Jamie, por tu carrera, por decepcionar a Harry.

Al día siguiente, Jamie se burló al pasar junto a la mesa de profesores en el Gran Salón durante el desayuno. Él resopló con sarcasmo. Sus palabras teñida de amargura, "Lindo sombrero, Profesor." La forma en que usó el título te hizo contraer de dolor. Durante las semanas anteriores, Jamie lo pronunciaba como si estuviese saboreándolo en su lengua. Había hecho tu pulso acelerar. Pero esa mañana, había dicho "profesor" como si fuera ácido, y se sentía como una puñalada en el corazón.

No era inusual para los profesores de Hogwarts usar sombreros. Así que no debería haber sido extraño que usaras un sombrero de fieltro hoy. Pero no llevabas como una declaración de moda, ni como una marca de distinción por encima de los estudiantes a quienes apenas superabas en edad. Jamie fue astutamente consciente de por qué llevabas ese sombrero.  
No puedes mentirle a Jamie, no importa cómo cambiará el modo de comportarse de tu cabello. Él siempre iba a ver lo que quería ver en el color de tu cabello. El sombrero era tu única defensa, sin embargo inútil. Fue un esfuerzo infructuoso, ya que, sin importar el color de tu cabello, Jamie siempre iba a ver a través de ti. Exactamente la forma en que te vio hoy.

Nadie te conoce como Jamie lo hace. Ha visto todos tus colores - todos los matices y todos los sombreados. Él es la última persona a la que deseas mentir. Pero sigues haciéndolo. Y él te conoce lo suficiente como para saber cuándo no estás siendo honesto. Él nunca te ha mentido, ni se ha mentido a sí mismo alguna vez. Tal vez es por eso que lo amas. Jamie no merece tus mentiras. Jamie no te merece.  
El merece a alguien mejor.


End file.
